


Hidden

by xxMad_Donaxx



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, M/M, merfolk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1913385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMad_Donaxx/pseuds/xxMad_Donaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Braden Hawke has always lived in the sea with his family. He's considered odd by most of his village because he refuses to take a mate. When he does find someone the differences will be difficult to overcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> At one point during the weekend I had the docs of every single one of my WIP's open at some point. After sitting there and staring blankly at each one I opened a new one and this is what came out. My fickle muse is at it again. =/
> 
> I hope you enjoy this look into another mythical creature I've always been fascinated with. Don't expect something fanciful like Disney's Little Mermaid. The merfolk don't wear clothes, they have gills, there will be no talking fish, they eat fish...it's a bit more realistic all the way around.

“Look,” Bethany said pointing above them. “There he is.”

“We shouldn’t be here,” Carver grumbled. “We’re too close to the human.”

“That’s why we’re here,” said Bethany in exasperation.

“Then go home,” Braden said irritably.

He yanked on his brother’s ochre colored tail and propelled himself up towards the surface. Ignoring both of his siblings he broke the surface cautiously. His tail moved back and forth slowly in the water keeping his eyes and nose above the water. Braden was glad his black hair was short as Bethany rose up next to him and pushed her black hair out of her eyes. They watched the human who didn’t seem to notice them.

“He looks sad,” she said quietly.

“He always looks sad,” Braden replied.

“Maybe you should go talk to him,” Bethany said pushing him toward the pier.

“I’d love to,” he said glancing at his sister.

“Go on Braden,” said Bethany encouragingly. “I’ll stay here just in case.”

“Is Carver still down there?” Braden asked nervously.

“Yes. He won’t tell on you,” she said. “He’s just worried.”

“He’s not the only one,” Braden muttered. “I don’t want to be stuck in big fish tank either.”

Bethany smiled sadly and gave him another gentle nudge before sinking back down. Braden turned back to the human staring out across the water. He wasn’t always sitting at the end of the pier with his legs dangling into the warm sea but he was there often enough. Braden knew humans were dangerous but this one always seemed sad more than anything else.

He sunk below the water and turned to see his siblings in deeper water. Carver was scowling, thick arms folded across his broad chest watching him. Bethany swam in circles around her twin, her long hair streaming behind, and her sand colored tail undulating smoothly. She pointed towards the pier, smiling. Braden turned and swam closer. The human’s feet kicked lazily and Braden surfaced close to the pier. Startled at his sudden appearance, the human dropped something in the water.

“Shit!” he exclaimed leaning forward.

Braden dove down into the water searching for the glinting thing the human had dropped. He found the golden band drifting down and caught it before surging up. The human was on his hands and knees, gripping the edge of the wooden pier watching the water. His gaze focused on Braden immediately. Blonde hair was tied back in a tail, amber eyes wide, his narrow lips pulled into a frown. Silently Braden held up the golden band.

“Can you understand me?” asked the human softly as he took it.

“Yes,” Braden replied backing away out of arms reach.

“Thank you,” he said gratefully. The ring went on one of his fingers and he smiled sadly. “It’s my wedding band.”

“I’m…sorry I scared you,” Braden said hesitantly.

“It’s all right.” The human sat on the edge like he was previously, his legs dangling into the water. “I’m Anders by the way. I thought I was alone. Do you really have a fish tail?”

“Braden.” He lunged backwards into the water, careful not to splash the human with his crimson tail.

“Wait! Don’t go!”

He surfaced a short distance away and saw that Anders was now standing at the edge of the pier.

“I won’t hurt you,” Anders said squatting and spreading his arms. “I promise.”

“Why do you always look so sad?” Braden asked.

“My…husband died,” he said. “Someone turned him in.”

“Did he do something bad?” Braden let himself drift further away from the human.

“Only being born,” said Anders bitterly. “He was a mage…I am too.”

“Mage?”

“It means I’m being hunted. I stopped here because it’s remote. Very few people.”

“I need to go,” said Braden feeling a tug on his fin.

“Will I see you again?”

“Yes,” he said sinking below the surface.

“We still have to check the nets,” Bethany said pulling him deeper towards Carver. “Do you think he’s safe?”

“Someone important to him died and he’s being hunted by his own kind,” Braden said. “I think he’s lonely.”

“Are you going to talk to him again?” she asked with a knowing grin.

“Every chance I get,” said Braden returning her grin.

Braden was alone the next time Anders sat at the end of the pier. It was late and he should have been heading home but he couldn’t resist looking. He lodged his sack of clams under a rock and swam for the surface. Anders was alone, his feet dangling in the water. His hands gripped the edge of the wood and he leaned forward, expression forlorn as he stared into the sunset.

Unable to resist showing off a little, Braden sunk beneath the water. He swam down a little and back up, building speed with his powerful tail. He broke the surface and arched gracefully in front of the pier, diving back into the water with a flick of his fins. Anders was smiling when he surfaced again, clapping his hands together. Braden smiled, swimming closer than he had previously but still out of arms reach.

“Anders,” Braden said in greeting.

“I’m glad you came back,” he said. “Do you live out there?” Anders gestured towards the setting sun.

“Yes. You always look so lonely and sad,” said Braden swimming a little closer. 

“I miss Karl.” Anders’ smile faltered and he leaned back, twisting the golden band around on his finger. “There’s no one I can trust.”

“What’s so bad about being a mage?” Braden asked. “Why are you hunted by your own people?”

“I don’t see anything bad about being a mage,” said Anders with a wry smile. “They hunt me because they don’t understand my gift. I’m a little afraid to say anything else. I don’t want to frighten you away.”

“Humans hunt us too,” said Braden. He dipped below the water, letting Anders see his tail before surfacing again. “I shouldn’t be up here at all.”

“Why are you here then?”

“Because you always look so sad. I have to go. I’ll see you later.”

Braden turned towards the sun, swimming close to the surface. He dove down with a splash and hurried back to his sack of clams. Swimming through seaweed Braden couldn’t help his smile as he headed for the village. Anders’ smile was a beautiful thing and he hoped that he could make the human smile again.

The smile lasted until the village was in sight. It was set in the deepest part of the bay. Dwellings made of coral and shells dominated but a few were carved stones. Merfolk swam to and fro contentedly. Young men with brightly colored tails tried to impress young ladies with feats of agility and strength. Braden could easily pick out his brother and sister among the small crowd gathered at the edge of the village.

Bethany was popular. Since she had come of age there were always a couple of mermen hanging around hoping she would pick them. Braden knew most considered her the most attractive maid in the village. Her tail blended well with the sea bottom, her fins were finely shaped and her breasts were full and round. She was also kind and gentle to everyone. Bethany didn’t encourage any of the attention she received regularly but she didn’t mind it either.

Braden was well past the age he should have found a mate. He’d never found any of the maids in the village very attractive. None of them had made him want to perform and show off his large tail fins. He’d never felt a need to do stupid things to impress any of them, such as swimming through a field of jellyfish like Carver had a week or two ago.

His parents had finally stopped pressing him about it but that didn’t stop the looks from the rest of the village. Merfolk his own age looked at him with either pity or disdain. The older folk were mostly confused and many had offered him advice. He was an embarrassment to his brother and often ridiculed by the younger folk who were also coming of age.

Among the crowd gathered was the biggest source of contention between Braden and Carver. She was his brother’s age and Carver had done his best to draw her attention. Melody was pretty with her green tail and pert breasts. Like all the other maids in the village Braden wasn’t interested. She was very interested in him however. He frowned and tried to skirt the group and winced when she called after him anyway.

“Braden!”

He turned and slowed, waving as he swam slowly backwards. “Hello Melody. Sorry I don’t have time to chat. I have to get these home.”

“Surely that won’t take long,” she said smiling brightly. “We were just planning a trip to the reef tomorrow.”

“I promised I’d help in the seaweed bed tomorrow,” Braden said with somewhat false sympathy.

Her smile faltered a little but returned quickly, her bright green eyes hopeful. “I’ll stay and help you. Then we can go to the reef together.”

Braden held in a groan and plastered a smile on. “If you want to. It’s not much fun though. I really need to get these home. I’ll see you later.”

Melody smiled and waved before swimming away. Braden hurried home hoping he could convince one of his siblings to distract her for him tomorrow. He wanted to go back to the surface. It wasn’t wise to spend so much time at the surface. A human capturing them was a constant threat but Braden found Anders intriguing in a lot of ways. He wanted to know everything about this human, what being a mage meant, the strange things that covered his skin, but mostly he wanted to see that smile again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Please Read:**
> 
>  
> 
> I can tell you from experience being anything but hetro in a small town sucks. Most of the people in his village don't know Braden likes guys and he's worked hard to keep them clueless. Carver isn't being a dick about his homosexuality just being a dick in general.

Braden did his best to be as boring as he could. As always, Melody chattered happily, never more than a few feet away. He was polite, answered questions and tried not look sullen as she pulled him to the coral reef. While everyone including his siblings was busy collecting broken off bits and anything else that caught their interest Braden managed to slip away.

There were no guarantees that Anders would be on the pier but he was hopeful. Braden had spent many hours watching him from a safe distance. He was there at random times and spent anywhere from a few minutes looking out over the waves to a few hours. Braden surfaced a good distance away and smiled at the lone figure standing at the end of the pier.

He dove back down, making a big splash with his tail. Swimming towards him just under the surface Braden did several little jumps, slapping the water with his tail fins. Anders had sat and was watching him with a little smile, holding a strange brown sponge looking thing. Braden circled in the water in front of him diving and jumping.

“Hello Braden,” Anders said when he stilled on his back.

“Hello Anders,” Braden replied flapping his tail fins before diving backwards and surfacing directly in front of him. “What’s that?”

“This?” Anders asked holding out the thing in his hands. Braden nodded. “My lunch. A peanut butter and jelly sandwich.”

“Lunch? Pea nut? Sam which?”

Anders smiled and said, “You eat it. What do you eat?”

“Clams, oysters, fish, seaweed,” he said drifting closer to a corner of the pier. “Lots of things. Does it taste good?”

“I like it,” said Anders taking a large bite.

Braden watched him chew and swallow, pulling himself up on the edge of the pier next to his leg to get a closer look. He saw a thick brown substance oozing out from between the soft square sponge things. A glob of purple stuff sat on the very edge and Braden watched Anders lick it off. The human smiled and moved his leg away a tiny bit. It didn’t look very appetizing.

“I don’t think you’d like it though,” Anders said with a small smile. “Not if you eat raw fish.”

“How else would you eat fish?” he asked curiously dropping down a little.

“We cook our food.”

“Cook?”

“On the stove or over a fire,” Anders explained patiently. “We heat it up to kill the tiny things that make us sick.”

“Humans are strange,” Braden said smiling as he dropped back into the water.

He dipped below the surface and swam a short distance away before surfacing again. Anders put the last bit of his odd food into his mouth watching Braden as he chewed. He brushed at his chest after licking the gooey stuff from his fingers.

“What’s it like down there?” Anders asked leaning forward.

“Its home,” said Braden with a shrug. “We collect food, build homes, do things with friends…”

“It must be nice,” he said wistfully. “Going where you want.”

“There are dangers,” Braden said swimming closer again. “Sharks, rays, jellyfish…humans.”

“You must be very brave,” said Anders evenly. “Letting me see you.”

“Most would call me foolish,” said Braden grinning.

He held himself steady with a hand just under the water on the support pillar. With his other he reached out and touched the pale skin of his leg. His skin was soft and pliant. Short hair covered his leg from the joint in his foot up to where it disappeared under the cloth that covered the upper half. Braden looked up to see Anders watching him.

“You don’t seem very dangerous,” Braden said returning his smile.

“That’s not what the Templars believe,” he said bitterly.

“Are they the ones that hunt you?”

“Yes.”

Anders was staring across the water again with a scowl to match Carver’s on a bad day. Braden dipped below the water and ran a hand across his feet as he swam to the other side of the pier. His feet rose quickly and Braden smiled when he saw Anders with a sheepish grin.

“My feet are very ticklish,” Anders said lowering them back into the water.

“Can you swim Anders?” Braden asked pulling himself up on the pier a little.

“I can actually,” he said tentatively touching the back of Braden’s hand, across the back and over the knuckles.

“Maybe next time you can swim with me,” said Braden grinning.

“I think I’d like that,” Anders said smiling.

“I have to get back before I’m missed.”

“Until next time then.”

Braden left him smiling again, already planning loops and twirls. He hurried back to the reef and managed to pick up a few colorful bits of coral before Bethany and Melody found him. Both looked a little worried as they swam up to him. Melody’s expression turned to relief but Bethany’s gaze remained concerned.

“There you are Braden,” Melody said stopping short. Her blonde hair fanned out around her head, drifting in the currents and mingling with Bethany’s dark hair. “We got worried when no one knew where you’d gone.”

“I got…distracted,” Braden said smiling nervously. “I did find a few good pieces though.”

He watched Bethany from the corner of his eye as Melody looked over the bits he’d picked up. His sister grinned suddenly and frowned immediately afterwards. Braden hadn’t spoken to either her or Carver about distracting Melody for him. They both would have known where he intended to go. Carver would have argued with him over the stupidity of letting a human see him let alone touch him and possibly tried to stop him. Bethany he wasn’t sure about. She had encouraged him to speak to the human he’d spent a lot of time watching but he knew she was also concerned for his safety.

“We’d better get back to the others,” Bethany said now smiling.

Braden knew she would be talking to him about it before the day was out. It didn’t affect his good mood however. He spent the rest of the afternoon with his peers combing the reef for pieces that would be added to the pile in the village. His mind was on Anders, questions he wanted to ask and things he would do if he could get the human in the water with him. He smiled often and absently spoke with Melody.

With their current findings added to the pile in the village Braden returned Melody’s wave and headed home. Bethany remained at the village center watching her two most persistent suitors but Carver hurried after him. Even his brother’s sullen glower didn’t kill his smile completely.

“I thought you weren’t interested,” Carver said shortly after he’d caught up.

“I’m not,” Braden replied. “She won’t leave me alone.”

“Then stop encouraging her,” he snapped.

“I’m not going to be rude Carver,” said Braden irritably. “And I haven’t encouraged any of her attention.”

“Then why have you been so cheerful all afternoon? I heard her telling Sasha she thinks you’re finally coming around.”

“Well I’m not,” Braden said stopping short. Carver did as well, folding his arms across his chest. Braden looked around and saw they had this little patch of ocean floor to themselves. He swam closer to his brother and continued in a fierce whisper. “I do not want any of the maids in the village. It’s not my fault she can’t figure that out.”

“Then stop stringing her along,” Carver snarled softly. “And let the rest of us have a shot.”

“I’m not!” Braden growled softly. “How am I supposed to tell her that I find her dopey brother more attractive than she is?”

“You don’t have to tell her that,” said Carver with a deep frown. “Just keep telling her you’re not interested. She’s bound to get it sooner or later.”

“Go find another cloud of jellyfish,” Braden said in frustration as he swam off.

“Braden!” Carver called out after him.

“Stuff it Carver,” Braden yelled back swimming away faster.

Braden hurried through the dome shaped dwellings to the one he lived in with his family. Their home was made of shells, strung together with braids of glow weed around a rock framework. There were three entrances and he avoided the closest one and the hole in the top. The far entrance was closest to his room and he hoped to get there without being noticed.

It was hard living in a small village where no one else was like him. Bethany had known for quite some time and Braden thought his parents suspected that he preferred men to maids. Carver had found out through the whole constant mess with Melody. What his brother didn’t realize was that Braden had told her several times that he wasn’t interested. She was simply that stubborn.

Instead of sulking in his room like he wanted, his mother intercepted him and he ended up helping with supper. Braden was aware of her concerned looks but said nothing of his argument or his problems with Melody. Carver didn’t say anything about it when he arrived home but her concern turned to exasperation at the glares they exchanged. Father merely shook his head when he arrived home with Bethany. Braden and Carver angry with each other wasn’t anything new.

He hid in his room as soon as he could. Braden settled on the soft sand floor, his thoughts finally turning back to Anders. Bethany found him with his hands laced beneath his head, flapping his tail fins slowly and smiling. She smiled and settled next to him.

“You went to see him again didn’t you,” she said softly.

“Yes,” Braden said glancing at her. “I got him to smile again.”

“It’s nice to see you smiling for once,” said Bethany nudging his side.

Braden shrugged self-consciously and sat up after a moment. “Bethany, could you talk to Melody?”

“Is that what you and Carver are fighting over now?” Bethany said sitting up as well.

“She just doesn’t get it! Carver’s mad at me because I’m actually sort of happy for once and Melody thinks she’s finally winning me over. I don’t want to be rude or tell her that…” He frowned unhappily as he trailed off.

“I’ll see what I can do,” Bethany said understandingly as she took his hand. “Just…promise me you’ll be careful. Going up there to see him.”

“I will,” Braden said gratefully.

Bethany squeezed his hand and smiled before leaving as quietly as she’d come. Braden sunk back down to the floor hoping he got an opportunity to go to the surface soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grief/mourning ahead. Prepare yourselves.

Days passed before Braden saw Anders sitting on the pier again. He checked every chance he got and tried to hold his disappointment in check. Today he’d been sent to gather shellfish. His sack was full even though he couldn’t resist prying a few open. With plenty of time before anyone in the village expected him back he headed for the pier. He surfaced a good distance away and grinned at the figure sitting at the end. Braden carefully hid his sack, placing a heavy rock on the end so none would drift away.

When he surfaced again he’d closed half the distance. Anders had stood however and was slowly walking towards the land the pier was connected to. “Anders!” Braden called to his retreating figure.

He turned and waved after a moment. Braden waved back and dipped below the water hurrying to the pier. Anders was squatting at the end, something clear dangling from a black strap in his hand. He pulled himself out of the water a little, grinning at the human’s smile.

“Hello Braden,” Anders said. “It’s been a while.” His smile faltered a little and his voice became soft. “I thought maybe you’d decided I was dangerous after all.”

“I check as often as I can,” Braden said. “You’re not always here.”

Anders chuckled, shook his head a little and said ruefully, “I suppose you can’t just knock on the door.”

Braden cocked his head to the side and said in confusion, “I don’t understand.”

“Don’t worry about it,” he replied. “I’ll just spend a bit more time out here.”

“Swim with me,” Braden said his grin returning.

“I’d love to,” Anders said dropping the clear thing on the pier.

Anders stood and Braden dropped down, swimming a short distance away. He watched the human peel off the cloth covering his chest and sit on the end like he normally did. The cloth was set in a heap next to him and he picked up the clear thing.

“Why do you cover some of your skin?” Braden asked as he pulled the thing over his head.

“There are lots of reasons we wear clothes,” he said patiently settling the clear thing over his eyes. “Down south where I’m from we wear clothing to keep warm. Up here where it’s warm all the time clothes are mostly worn to cover your naughty bits and hopefully make you more attractive.”

His answer brought more question but Braden decided to ask later. Anders had taken a deep breath and slid into the water. His head went under and Braden followed, watching him kick away from the pier. He followed matching the human’s slow pace, turning so he swam underneath facing him. Anders smiled before surfacing. His forward movement stopped and Braden circled him, watching his feet kick slowly.

Anders turned to keep him in sight and Braden twirled quickly, swimming down under his feet and back up behind him. Before Anders could turn he swam around him in a tight circle, ending up facing him. Braden surfaced with him grinning. Anders smiled through deep breaths moving his arms back and forth in the water.

“Do all of your people have such pretty colored tails?” Anders asked after a moment.

“Only men have bright colors,” Braden said feeling a burst of excitement. “Maids have to stay hidden.”

“Protect the babies,” he said nodding.

Braden smiled and tapped the clear thing over his eyes. “What’s this for?”

“So I can see clearly underneath the water. It would be very blurry otherwise.”

He took a deep breath and sunk beneath the surface. Braden dove down after him and followed as he swam slowly towards the coast. Anders watched as he darted close and circled, rising for a breath often. Braden looped and swam around him playfully, jumping out of the water over him before the water became too shallow.

When Anders could stand on the sandy bottom with his head above the surface, pulling the clear thing down around his neck, he stopped going inland. Braden wasn’t very comfortable in such shallow water but understood that an air breather wouldn’t be very comfortable in the deep water. Anders was smiling however and it was easy for him to ignore his discomfort.

“What did you mean by cover your naughty bits?” Braden asked slowly swimming around him.

“It’s considered indecent for us to walk around in public with certain body parts showing,” Anders said turning to follow him. “My shorts cover everything men are supposed to keep hidden.”

Braden dipped below the surface and examined what he’d left on. The tan cloth began at the point where their lower bodies differed and ended just above the knee. He surfaced and stopped in front of him.

“What’s under there?” Braden asked. “Is it ugly? Why do your people not want to see it?”

“Maker,” Anders said smiling. “I never thought explaining clothing could be so difficult.” His expression turned thoughtful and he continued after a moment. “Does your species reproduce sexually?”

“Yes.”

“That’s what we have to keep covered. As for why, I don’t know really. I guess someone a long time ago thought we couldn’t control ourselves or something stupid like that.”

“How silly,” Braden said resuming his slow circle around Anders. “That must make sex difficult.”

“It can get a little awkward sometimes,” said Anders sounding amused. He leaned back and his legs came up, turning his head slightly to keep Braden in sight. “Not usually because of clothing however. It does serve another purpose. Out here by myself there’s no one to stop me from going around naked but I’d need a lot of sun block. My clothing protects my skin from burning.”

“Humans have a lot of things to worry about,” Braden said shaking his head.

As interesting as this discussion was Braden wanted to know about the little golden band he’d retrieved from the water, why it was important to Anders. Braden dipped below the surface and swam under him, rising on the other side. Anders’ left hand was slowly moving in the water and he lifted it above the surface. He touched the golden band around the finger next to his littlest one.

“Tell me of this,” Braden said softly.

Anders smiled sadly. “When two people fall in love they can get married. There’s usually a ceremony, friends, family. The couple usually exchange vows and almost always rings. It’s…a promise. To always love and care for one another.”

“I’m sorry,” said Braden guiltily. He pulled away from Anders and started backwards, intending to leave but the human grabbed his hand as he splashed upright.

“It’s all right,” Anders said gently. “Please don’t go.”

Braden couldn’t think of anything to say but let a wave push him closer. Anders smiled briefly then looked up at the sky, his eyes shining and his lower lip quivering.

“It’s been…almost a year…since I watched him die…” he said haltingly. “They…broke into our apartment. I was…in the bedroom…no warning…no chance to give himself up. Just…broke in and shot him. I barely managed to escape…nearly killed myself jumping through the window.”

Anders squeezed his hand and swiped at his eyes with the other. Braden scanned the land beyond the beach. There was a large white structure not too far from where they were. No one moved that he could see and Braden swam closer to shore, gently pulling Anders with. The human sunk to his knees when the water lapped at his thighs, the hand that wasn’t holding his tightly covering his face. Braden lay on his stomach in the extremely shallow water, and listened to the grief stricken noises he made. After a few moments Anders sniffed loudly and swiped at his eyes.

“I’m sorry,” he said his voice trembling a little. “Out here by myself…I’ve been going stir crazy.”

“No, it’s…” Braden said hesitantly. “I shouldn’t have asked. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Anders said softly squeezing his hand. “Thank you for not being scared of me.” He smiled wanly and let go of Braden’s hand.

“Will you be all right?” asked Braden softly.

“Yes,” he said sounding more like he had before. “You’ve probably got a family to get back to.”

“Only my parents,” Braden said rolling to his back. “I don’t have a mate. I’m…different.”

“Different?” said Anders with a little frown of confusion.

Braden scooted back to deeper water wondering if he should tell Anders why he didn’t have a mate. The person who’d given him the golden band had obviously been a man too and it wasn’t like he could tell anyone else in the village. He turned to face Anders and found that he had turned as well and was watching him.

“When you come of age,” he said evenly. “Men compete for a maid’s attention. She chooses a suitor that has impressed her most and they normally remain together for the rest of their lives. I’ve never tried to impress a maid because…I’m not attracted to them.”

“You’re attracted to men,” Anders said confidently.

“And there’s no one else like me in the village.”

“You’re lonely too,” he said sympathetically.

Braden smiled sadly and nodded. “If you don’t mind more awkward questions…I’d like to keep coming up here to see you.”

“I’d be honored Braden,” Anders replied with a weak grin. “As long as you don’t mind a few awkward questions too.”

“I’ll see you later then,” Braden said waving.


	4. Chapter 4

For the next weeks Braden spent as much time with Anders as he could. Anders was there more often than not. Brief conversations by the pier made them just as happy as spending an hour frolicking around in the sea did. The human didn’t always swim with him. Sometimes he remained sitting on the pier while they spoke. Braden had noticed improvement when Anders did swim with him however. He was also able to hold his breath for slightly longer periods of time.

When Anders tired they usually ended up on the beach near his house. It was here where Braden asked the most personal questions, on the sandy strip of shore with waves washing over them, neither completely in their natural habitat. He’d asked more about the man who’d given Anders the golden band and what it meant to be a mage. Anders answered every question, sometimes happy sometimes sad. That he asked just as many questions and seemed as interested as Braden was heartening.

They were on the beach, Anders sitting in the water up to his stomach. Braden was lying on his back, propped up on his elbows. It was easy to lean back into the water to keep his skin wet. Being in such shallow water had made him very uncomfortable to begin with. Braden had grown used to it but it still made him a little nervous sometimes. He wasn’t very nervous today however.

“If you spend most of your life below the surface why do you have lungs?” Anders asked.

“I never really thought about that,” Braden answered. “We have to watch for the big storms and some couples come up at night to see the sky lights but we don’t really ever have to come up far enough that our gills leave the water.”

“Where are your gills?”

Braden rolled to the side slightly and lifted his arm. Anders shifted so that he was also lying in the water, leaned over looking at the three gill slits on his left side. A hand hovered close to them but Anders didn’t touch.

“Interesting,” he said absently. “Just over a hand’s breadth below the armpit. On the other side too?”

“Yes. Same spot.”

He sat back up after a moment and asked curiously, “Do you know how your species evolved?”

“I don’t,” Braden said apologetically.

“It’s all right,” Anders said smiling. “I am…well, was…a doctor. It’s interesting that our upper bodies are nearly identical. You have some characteristics of air breathing creatures that aren’t necessary under the water. Like your nose. We breathe and smell things through our nose. You don’t need to breathe underwater and the sense of smell is practically useless as well. So why hasn’t it evolved away?”

“You’re asking tough questions today,” said Braden with a little smile.

“Sorry,” said Anders with a sheepish grin. “It’s just I think it’s fascinating. Can I ask one more?”

“Sure,” Braden said before lowering himself into the water. He rose and smiled. “I don’t mind.”

Anders looked at his lap a moment before meeting Braden’s gaze again. His smile was small but amused. “Feel free to smack me if this one is too much. Where is your penis?”

Braden snorted in amusement. “That’s not what I was expecting.”

“I know human anatomy,” Anders said shrugging. “Our lower bodies are mostly locomotion. We’re alike enough above the waist that there shouldn’t be too many differences below it. And besides, I’m just really curious.”

“Here,” said Braden grinning. He rubbed the slit fairly close to where his skin changed color. “It’s inside. I can push it out when I want.”

“Almost the exact same spot,” said Anders excitedly. “I’ll bet humans and merfolk have a common ancestor.”

“What about the things you mentioned before?” Braden asked curiously.

“I don’t know,” he replied. “Might be a recent common ancestor.”

“Since you sort of brought this subject up,” Braden said after a moment of companionable silence. “Can I ask something that might be…uncomfortable?”

“Of course,” Anders replied immediately. His smile turned to a smirk and he bumped Braden’s shoulder lightly. “I reserve the right to smack you though.”

Braden grinned and rose up on his hands. “How do two human men have sex?”

Anders chuckled and leaned back in the water, stretching out his legs. “That’s definitely not what I was expecting.”

“I know how it works normally for us even though I’ve never done it,” said Braden dropping back down. “I can’t imagine it’s all that different for your people but for two mermen, we’re sort of stuck with our hands. I was just wondering if you had other options.”

“Manual stimulation is certainly one way,” Anders said seriously. “Our other options are oral and anal.”

“That’s…”

“Mouth and ass.”

“Oh my,” Braden said shaking his head. “Definitely not.”

“It’s probably our differences in anatomy,” Anders said looking over at him. “I don’t think your penis would look very much like mine and I’m not real sure where your anus even is.”

“That’s where what you eat come out right?” Braden asked meeting his gaze. Anders nodded and Braden lifted his tail fins out of the water. “Down there.”

“Probably small and not very…flexible…due to differences in diet and environment,” said Anders rolling over to his stomach. He patted his rear end and continued. “Humans however, if you’re careful and patient, can get that orifice to stretch quite a bit.”

“Seems like that would hurt,” Braden said after he’d submerged again.

“It can,” Anders said seriously. “Not everyone likes it either.”

Another companionable silence fell and Braden broke it with a snort. “Damn it. Now I want to know what it looks like.”

“You know,” Anders said smirking at him. “I was thinking the same thing.”

“I’ll show you mine if you show me yours,” Braden said grinning.

Anders laughed and rolled over. “It’s been a long time since I’ve heard that. Why not.” He hooked his thumbs under the stretchy waist of his colorful shorts and pushed them down to his knees. “This is an unaroused state. It gets thicker and longer when it’s erect.”

He leaned over as Anders leaned back on his hands. His penis sat in a nest of hair where his legs forked. Braden thought that he could cover the length with his hand. The end flared and came to a rounded tip. At the moment it was completely limp, resting on a wrinkled mass of skin.

“What’s below it?” Braden asked curiously.

“My testicles. I’d guess yours are inside.”

Braden nodded before leaning back, sinking into the water completely as he pushed his penis out. Anders, who hadn’t righted his shorts, leaned over to see a little better. In comparison his penis wasn’t quite as thick but twice as long. The head also flared but the tip came to a slightly sharper point. It extended stiffly, pointed up at an angle.

“Maker,” said Anders leaning back on his elbows. “I can see why oral’s out now. Is it always stiff?”

“When I push it out. Inside it’s flexible,” Braden said letting it retract. “Why isn’t yours always stiff?”

“That would be…inconvenient,” Anders replied with a smirk as he pulled his shorts back up. “Human males also eliminate liquid waste through their penis. To prevent squirting the wrong substance at the wrong time, the path to the bladder is closed off when the penis is in an aroused state.” He grinned suddenly and snorted. “Listen to me, I sound like a textbook.”

“I’m not quite sure what that is,” Braden said smiling. “I’m not completely sure what all of that meant either but I like listening to you talk.”

“Thank you,” Anders said softly. His smile was small but warm. “A lot of people stop listening when I get going.”

“Why?” Braden asked. “Your voice is lovely.”

“They don’t like what I have to say,” he replied rolling onto his side. “I was…pretty vocal about mage rights.” Braden watched his expression change as he leaned a little closer. “How do your people show affection?”

“Holding hands,” Braden replied softly as he pushed himself up a little closer. “Hugging…kissing.”

“I…really want to kiss you right now…but…”

“Go ahead. I’ve been…sort of courting you for a while.”

“If the Templars come for me…I’ll have to leave…or they’ll just kill me like they…I don’t want to hurt you like that.”

“It would hurt anyway. I feel…more comfortable with you, up here in the air, than I ever have in the village.”

“That’s…flattering,” Anders said softly. “How could anything romantic possibly work?”

“I don’t know,” Braden replied. “We’ve made a friendship work…despite our differences.”

Anders smiled and rolled onto his back, propped up on one elbow. Braden sunk fully into the water trying to hide his disappointment. He couldn’t help smiling however, when Anders gripped his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I believe in the theory of evolution and no you aren't going to change my mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Homophobia and all the nastiness that comes with it.

Braden had stayed too long but he was having a hard time caring. It had been a rare day to spend as he wished and he’d done exactly what he wanted for once. His heart was light and he was hopeful. He didn’t dally on the way home however. Carver and Bethany knew where he’d gone and if he didn’t show up soon they would worry.

He didn’t know exactly how his siblings felt about his constant trips to the surface but neither had told their parents. Braden knew they would be unhappy with him but both had noticed that he smiled more and wasn’t quite as depressed. Neither had asked about the source as yet but he feared it was only a matter of time. The rest of the village didn’t seem to care about his improved mood.

Since Bethany had spoken with Melody she didn’t seem quite as insistent but she was still around a lot. Melody seemed to be the only person in the village who’d noticed his smiles and his slightly more cheerful attitude. Braden didn’t realize how upset she had become until she confronted him in the seaweed beds before he’d made it home. She appeared in front of him with a deep hurt frown.

“Hello Melody,” Braden said cautiously. “Is there something wrong?”

“Why don’t you like me?” she asked softly.

“It’s not that I don’t like you,” Braden sighed. “I just…don’t like you the way you want me to.”

“Am I not pretty enough? Do I need to be nicer?” Melody asked imploringly.

She drifted closer to him and Braden sighed heavily. “It’s not you.”

“Braden…”

He darted away from her outstretched hand and grew a little angry at her hurt expression. “I have never been interested in courting. I’ve told you that again and again. You’d have plenty of men competing for your attention if you’d listened to me from the start. Get over your crush. There will never be anything you can do that will change my mind.”

Melody moved to block him when he tried to swim around her. “Why Braden?” she asked folding her arms under her breasts.

“You’re not going to give up are you,” he said in exasperation. “Fine. If telling you is the only way you’ll believe me…I’m gay.”

Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in shock after a moment. Braden swam around her, angry and worried. He hurried home without much hope that the whole village wouldn’t know within a few days. When those few days had passed the disdain and pity had turned into fear and suspicion. Over the next week Braden managed to avoid the village and most in it. The few times he’d had to interact with his peers had been uncomfortable.

He went to gather shellfish by himself or worked in the furthest bed of seaweed when he wasn’t at the surface with Anders. Despite the concern of his parents Braden refused to talk to them about it. Carver seemed as upset as Bethany when he refused to speak to them as well, which he found a little strange. Anders was the only one that he did talk to. The human was sympathetic and soothing. He also seemed very concerned. They always parted with a heartfelt be careful.

Nothing improved over the next week. Braden was seriously considering simply not going home. He’d been shunned by nearly everyone that wasn’t family. No one had been openly aggressive yet but he was afraid some were considering it. While Melody mostly seemed sad and confused, her older brother had taken personal offence. The few times Braden had seen him he was actually glad for Carver’s presence.

Braden had spent the morning exploring the seafloor drop off near Anders’ dwelling. He’d found a cave that would suit his needs and was heading back to his current home. His parents and siblings were the only people that wanted him around. Braden was thankful for their support but he couldn’t spend the rest of his life hiding at home and hoping no one decided to try and straighten out his perceived oddities by force. As he neared the edge of the village closest to his parent’s house, Braden was afraid that his time had run out.

Melody’s brother raced towards him from between two houses with another large merman Braden recognized. Since he wasn’t the biggest or strongest Braden turned to flee and found three others coming from behind. Braden swam straight up as fast as he could, not daring to look back. Jeers and laughter followed him for a while but faded away the closer to the surface he got. No one was behind or below him when he finally slowed. Braden headed for Anders’ pier, swimming just below the surface of the water.

Anders wasn’t on the pier or the beach when he arrived. Braden wasn’t about to go back to the village so he dove to find something he could eat. He managed to catch a fish and after bashing its head with a rock he surfaced again. Anders was still absent and Braden settled on the sea floor under the pier, eating listlessly as he watched. Hours had passed before his feet appeared in the water. He surfaced under the dock and swam around to the front.

“Braden,” he began happily. Anders’ smile turned immediately into a frown and he continued worriedly. “What’s wrong?”

“I can’t go home,” Braden said apathetically. “They tried to ambush me but…I got away.”

“Are you all right?” Anders asked in concern scooting to the edge and sliding into the water.

“I’m fine,” said Braden softly as he closed the distance between them. “I’m not the…”

Braden watched Anders’ eyes go wide as he was yanked beneath the surface. He twisted out of the grip on his tail and turned, angry and ready to fight. Carver scowled back at him and opened his mouth to speak when Anders appeared between them. His hand went to his temple and Carver grunted. Anders grabbed his hand and kicked for the surface. Carver shook his head as he slowly sunk.

When they surfaced moments later Braden pulled on Anders’ arm and said urgently, “Wait! That was my brother!”

“He’ll be fine in a minute or so,” Anders said angrily still kicking towards the beach. “He won’t come near the shallow water, hurry.”

“Anders,” said Braden swimming in front of him. “Carver won’t hurt me.” The human didn’t look at all convinced but nodded. “Keep going for the beach. I’ll be there shortly I promise.”

“I’m staying right here,” Anders said stubbornly. “Family doesn’t always mean anything to closed-minded idiots. I’m pretty sure I can still turn him into an icicle.”

Braden wasn’t sure if he were more touched or annoyed. “I’ll be right back,” he said evenly before sinking below the water.

Carver had come out of whatever Anders had done to him and was headed for them. He stopped short when he saw that Anders was still near.

“Carver you stupid ass!” Braden yelled irritably. “Why did you do that?”

“I’ve been sent to bring you home,” he replied grimly. “I wasn’t going to let that human see me.”

“Well he’s seen you anyway,” snarled Braden. “He’s ready to kill you because he thinks you’re going to hurt me. I’m not going home either.”

“We’re worried about you.”

“I’m not going back.”

He turned his back on his brother and surfaced next to Anders. Braden took his hand and swam for the beach without saying anything.

“Braden,” Carver called from behind him. “You know I have to tell Father where you are.”

“Go ahead,” he yelled back. “I was going to tell him anyway.”

When Anders could stand on the bottom with his head above the water Braden sunk just below it and wrapped his arms around Anders’ stomach. His head was pressed to Anders’ chest. He felt an arm around his shoulders and rubbing on his back. Braden closed his eyes and clung to the human, glad that he wasn’t alone. After a few minutes Braden pulled away. Anders took his hand and they moved further inland together settling in deeper water than normal. Braden was mostly sitting, leaning against him with their fingers laced together.

“Was that magic?” Braden asked after a moment.

“Yes,” he answered calmly. “It just stuns the target. It was the only thing I was sure would work properly.”

“Thank you,” said Braden softly. “Carver’s an ass but…I know he loves me.”

“You see a lot of terrible things in an emergency room. Horrible things we do to each other. It…makes me sad. I had hoped your people wouldn’t be quite so bad.”

“I found a cave this morning. Fairly close.”

“Are you going to stay there?”

“Yes…I won’t go back. No one wants me. I’d…rather be with you anyway.”

“You are wanted,” Anders whispered.

Braden squeezed his hand and they sat there, quietly watching the sea.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief mention of being called offensive names.

Braden was reluctant to leave Anders. He knew that his parents would not be very happy that he’d been going to the surface regularly never mind actually speaking with a human. There was little choice however. Anders could only stay in the water for so long and both were hungry. He promised to be back at the pier before sundown and Braden had promised he’d be back as well. The human was still clearly worried for him.

Through the nervousness of actually confronting his parents and the fright of spending the night by himself Braden managed to catch another fish. While he ate he scoured the area for shellfish and the tough sea plants that could be woven into a net. The clams he’d found were stored in the cave and Braden hovered near the entrance wondering if he dared go deeper to find some glow weed. He had intended on gathering some on his way back from the village.

He headed down, wanting the soft light he was used to instead of the black darkness of the cave as it was. Braden knew exactly where a good sized clump grew and went straight for it. The village was a good distance away but he dug it up and hurried back as quickly as he could. He sat at the entrance to his cave and began braiding it, watching the light above and the sea beyond.

Before he was half finished Braden watched two merfolk approach, hoping and dreading that they were his parents. His nerves weren’t soothed when he recognized his father’s red-orange tail and black hair threaded with grey. His mother’s tail was dark grey, her hair a near match. Braden continued weaving the glow weed, watching them, the slow movement of his tail betraying his nervous agitation.

“Father, Mother,” Braden said softly when they stopped in front of him.

“How long have you been going to the surface?” Father asked sternly.

“Months,” said Braden looking at his lap to avoid the disapproving frown.

“Braden, you know the humans can’t be trusted,” Mother said firmly. “Stop this nonsense and come back home.”

“You think that’s why I was chased away?” Braden said looking up in shock. “Haven’t you heard the rumors?”

“Of course we’ve heard them,” said Father. “It’s nothing we haven’t suspected for quite some time.”

“And you still think I was chased from the village because I’ve been going to the surface?” Braden said incredulously.

“You risk all of us,” Father said.

“We’ll have a word with their parents,” Mother said frowning. “But you must stop coming up here.”

“I won’t,” Braden said angrily. He set the glow weed behind him, anchoring it with a rock, and turned back to his parents trying to contain his fury. “Only Carver and Bethany know I’ve been coming up here. Do you know what they yelled at me? Queer. Faggot. Dick lover. Ronald is too busy being offended because I don’t want his sister and the rest are scared I’ll start rubbing tails with anyone who isn’t female!”

His mother’s shocked expression only fueled his temper.

“Braden,” Father said evenly. “We…”

“No!” he interrupted. “I’m not going back! That human has been far kinder to me than anyone in the village ever has. He understands. He’s…”

“Braden!” Father repeated loudly.

“Like me,” Braden finished softly. “I don’t want to be alone anymore.”

“I want to speak with this human,” Father said firmly.

Braden nodded and silently led the way up the cliff, his emotions in turmoil. It ultimately didn’t matter what his father thought of Anders. He felt safe with the human, accepted and even loved. None of those things waited for him at the village. Braden didn’t want to lose the love of his family but if it came to a choice he knew he might.

Anders was sitting at the end of the pier when Braden surfaced a short distance away. He was leaning forward anxiously scanning the water. Relief flooded his features when he saw Braden.

“Thank the Maker,” Anders said. He shuffled around to lie on his stomach and extended an arm down into the water. “I was starting to worry.”

“I’m all right,” Braden said softly taking his hand. “My father wants to speak to you.”

His expression turned grim and he squeezed Braden’s hand. Braden didn’t let go and Anders didn’t change positions. Both of his parents surfaced out of arms reach. Father noted their joined hands and focused his stern expression on Anders. Mother’s gaze flitted from him to the human after she’d pushed her hair out of her eyes, finally settling on the human hanging awkwardly off of the pier.

“What are your intentions?” Father asked evenly.

Anders snorted in amusement. “Nothing devious. Braden approached me.”

“Typical human,” said Mother disdainfully.

“I spent the morning in the little fishing village fifteen or twenty miles down the coast,” Anders said with a fierce frown. “I asked about islands in the vicinity and bought a few maps. I asked about boats and how I might get ahold of one. I want to find a deserted island, somewhere far removed from society. I was going to ask Braden to come with me. When I got back he was already here, upset because he’d been chased from his home. Your people are no better than mine.”

Braden blinked and looked up at him. Anders looked completely outraged, glaring at Mother, their hands still locked tightly together. None of this had been mentioned earlier and he found it shocking that he’d been searching for a way to be together where neither was in danger of being caught. His father’s calm voice demanded his attention however.

“Not all of us fear what we don’t understand,” he said. “When our other children told us he’d been coming to the surface we assumed that’s why he was chased off. Humans have hunted us for centuries.”

“I understand all too well the cruelty humans are capable of,” Anders said grimly. “I’ve been a victim of it. Neither of us deserves to be beaten and ridiculed for being what we are.”

“I agree,” Father said evenly. A corner of his mouth turned up but his voice was just as calm and stern. “Braden has never spoken to me of his attraction to men but I had wondered.”

“You’re the reason for his smiles,” Mother said suddenly. “Braden…why didn’t you say something?”

“So you could forbid me from seeing him?” Braden asked bitterly. “I know humans are dangerous. I watched him for a long time before I let him see me.”

Father gripped her shoulder and she frowned but remained silent. “Farewell human,” he said calmly. “You will not likely see us again.”

“What about Braden?” Anders asked squeezing his hand.

“He is old enough to make his own choice,” said Father. “We must accept it.”

They disappeared under the water and Braden turned to Anders. He pulled himself up out of the water and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Anders looked surprised and smiled after a moment.

“I’ll be right back,” Braden said also smiling. Anders nodded and Braden hurried after his parents. “Father! Mother!”

They stopped and turned but Braden’s nerves came back in a rush. He stopped short, looking at them, not quite sure what he wanted to say. Father smiled and held out his arm. Braden smiled and rushed forward.

“Thank you,” said Braden as they embraced.

“You’re going with him aren’t you?” Mother said after kissing his cheek. 

“I want to,” Braden said.

“I won’t pretend to like it,” she said sadly. “Be careful Braden. I’ll miss you dear.”

“I’m sure Carver and Bethany will keep us informed,” Father said soothingly. “Until then, be careful son.”

“I will,” he said pulling them both into a hug. “Thank you.”

Braden watched them swim back towards the village for a moment and hurried back to Anders. The human was still lying on his stomach but his arms were now folded at the end of the pier, his chin resting on them. He pulled himself up a little and returned Anders’ small smile.

“Why didn’t you say anything earlier?” Braden asked.

“I was too worried,” he said. “Then you were pulled under and…well. Do your parents understand?”

“Probably not,” Braden said. “But…they accepted that…I want to go with you.”

“In some ways you’re very lucky,” Anders said wistfully. “Not everyone has…supportive family.”

“Come sit with me,” he said. “We’ll watch the sun set together.”

“Race you!” Anders said scrambling to his feet.

Braden grinned and turned for the beach. He swam just under the surface, tracking Anders as he ran along the shore. The human was wading out as he was walking on his hands in the shallows. Braden arrived at their usual spot seconds before he did. Anders settled in the water lying propped up on his elbows, grinning, and Braden settled next to him. A companionable silence fell as they watched the sun sink into the sea.

When the first stars twinkled on the eastern horizon Anders rolled to his side. In the gloom of twilight he brushed Braden’s cheek with his thumb, hand gently cupping his jaw, descending towards him. Braden rolled, holding himself up with one elbow in the soft sand. Their lips met for the second time that day. Braden hoped that there would be many more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had more planned but both of them said nope. This is where it ends. I hope you've enjoyed it. =)


End file.
